For Maka's Love andTrust
by Blood-doll
Summary: When Maka tells Soul that She pregnant, he flat out rejected her. in a state of depression Maka leaves and goes to New York, where she lives with he Daughter Yuki. Maka came back and now Soul realizes that he made the worst mistake of his life. Will he win Maka's love and trust or will it be to late for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Angel_Chan:hiya**

**Terror_Chan:hi**

**Angel_Chan: ok we wrote a new story its called for Maka's love trust and heart**

**Terror_Chan:we worked on it all day**

**Soul: No you didn't you guys were watching anime from you got home from school**

**Terror_chan&amp;Angel_Chan:* Glares evilly***

**Soul: *shivers* never mind**

**Terror_chan: me neither Angel_Chan owns soul eater **

* * *

Maka sat on her toilet wondering what she should do. She took a pregnancy test and it was positive. This was the scariest moment in her life. What was going to happen to her? No what would be Soul, the love of her life, her boyfriend's reaction would he accept her. He was only 18. Maybe he would accept this he did always tell her he would stay with her and that he would never leave. Maka sighed when she heard the front door open, she knew it was Soul well it now or never. Maka sighed again and got up. She opened the door and saw soul sanding there

"Oh hey Maka" he said with a genuine smile

"Um Soul we need to talk" Maka said

"Huh what about if this is about who burnt the curry again it wasn't me"

"No Soul it not about that"

"Oh ok so what up"

"Um Soul you might need to sit down for this". Soul looked at her but complied as they walked into the living room where he sat on the couch

"Soul I-" Maka's eyes stared to swell with tears

"Soul I'm pregnant" She blurted out. Maka looked up at Soul who sat there with a blank expression on his face .

"Soul say something, please!" Souls face turn from expressionless to disgust

"Maka I don't know what to say but I think we have to break up" Maka face went into total shock

"WHAT!"

"Really Maka you expect me to stay with you, I can't be lugging around useless partner and girl with a baby, humph, how am I suppose to be a death Scythe if you can't go on missions and stuff it will just be a pain in my ass plus I'm only 18 I can't be a dad ye-" Soul felt a sharp pain on his cheek and looked up and saw Maka in tears.

"How dear you, how dear you lie to me, I knew you were just like every other man out there you're despicable you are a fucking asshole and I don't even know why I even fell in love with you in the first place, you deserve to go to hell it where all of you men belong" Maka looked up at him and Soul saw the fury in her eyes.

Maka turned and walked to her room "I'll be gone by tonight so I won't have to be a pain in your ass" she said venom dripping off of every word she said. Leaving Soul standing there just as shock as she was not knowing how dangerous and hurtful she could really be. Maka walked to her room and made the decision that she wouldn't stay there or in death valley. So she packed up her things and called Tsubaki and black*star to come pick her up.

"Maka why are you leaving" Tsubaki asked while on the verge of tears

"Because tsubaki I have something going on that I need to get away but I'll keep In contact with you"

"Ok"

"Maka be safe please" black*star said

And with that Maka was gone

_Five years later_

Mama, mama catch me" a five year girl says running

"I'm coming Yuki" Maka says to her daughter

Yuki continues running until she run inside a classroom she looks up and see a man with white hair and she stares at him.

Soul P.O.V

I watched as this little girl walk through my class I was teaching. She looked oddly familiar. I stared at her then gave smirked. Her eyes widen not with fear but amazement.

"Hey mister you got teeth just like me" she said showing me her teeth I looked at this girl some more, she didn't look anymore than five years old, she had white hair and green eyes and she looked like me.

"Hey little girl what your name" I asked

She just smiled and said proudly" Yukima Albarn daughter of the famous death scythe and scythe meister"

Then I heard an oddly familiar voice

"Yuki where are you I told you about running in unknown-" the woman stopped and looked at me and then smiled

"Soul it's nice to see you again" she said

"Maka" was all I could say. I was shocked she looked different. Her hair had grown longer her boobs, got bigger and she was curvier.

"Mamma do you know this man has the same teeth as me ohhh and he has the same hair" the girl I assumed name was Yuki

"Yes honey I know now go ahead and find your aunt Tsubaki" Maka said with the most genuine smile I've ever seen

The girls face lite up with joy" yes mama" and after saying that she ran off

"So Soul how have you been" Maka said

"Maka" I said

"Soul is that all you have to say after finally seeing after five years huhhh you're still the same" Maka said

I could feel myself swell up with anger " well Maka what do you expect me to say oh hey it's wonderful to see you after you packed up your things and left what the fuck were you even thinking"

I could see Maka getting angry as well

Well Soul if I may recall you were the one who said we should break up cause I was a pain in the ass, that you were still young and had you dam life to live so don't get angry at me" after that she scratched her head then laughed

"Well I didn't come here to cause an argument so I think I take my leave" she said in her peachy voice while turning around and headed for the door.

Maka was the only thing that I said after she left. Then I realized had probably made the biggest fucking mistake I ever made in my life. Breaking up with Maka and leaving her alone.

* * *

**Angel_Chan: so what did you think**

**Soul: what the hell was that! **

**Terror_Chan: the story**

**Maka: *on the ground crying* how- could- you**

**Soul:i would never abandon Maka like that or in that situation**

**Maka:*sniffs* you wouldn't**

**Soul: never*tries to hug Maka***

**Terror_Chan: Terrorrrr**

**Soul:huh**

**Terror_chan: Chop*slams a book on Souls head***

**Soul:*passes out***

**Maka:*looks at soul and tries to help him regain consciousness***

**Terror_Chan: NO TOUCHING!**

**Angel_Chan:*sweat drops* thanks for reading plz review * looks up and see's Terror going on a rampage and sweat drops again* someone help me**


	2. will be continued

**Hello everyone**

**Im still alive lol**

**Ok Im so sorry that I haven't been updating. School started again and exams are coming up now so I have to study . however I will continue**

**maka love and trust**

**Rockin out**

**Celestial Lucy**

** I Will try to update every two week**

**Im not sure but I'll try **

**~Angel-chan/terror-chan~ **


End file.
